cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre
Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre (九修凤凰刀; Jiǔ Xiū Fènghuáng Dāo) was the Way Item created by the Third Heavenly Way after he induced Song Shuhang’s presence. Seal There are ‘nine revolutions seals’ on its blade. After each revolution, the strength of the sabre would increase by one stage. «''Nine Revolutions Phoenix Art''» After a cultivator officially inherit the Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre, he or she will obtain a volume of the «''Nine Revolutions Phoenix Art». It’s a complete cultivation technique, without a single missing part, that can allow the cultivator to the reach the Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal Realm. Knowledge In addition, the new owner of the Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre will inherit the cultivation-related experiences and other observations of the previous owners of the sabre. Fire of Nine Paths Phoenix Fire of Nine Paths Phoenix (九修凤凰之火; ''Jiǔ Xiū Fènghuáng zhī Huǒ) Despite just a Fourth Stage weapon, Broken Tyrant was able to absorb the Fire of Nine Paths Phoenix at the Seventh Stage. Third Heavenly Way Era Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre was created by the Third Heavenly Way after he induced Song Shuhang’s presence during and Entering Dream session. The Third abandoned his Golden Lotus World and Evil Lotus World plan in favour of the sabre. Fifth Heavenly Way Era From this era henceforth, there were two in existence. Sixth Heavenly Way Era The sixth-generation Heavenly Way, Daoist Karmic Virtue used the sabre to help him build his own Tomb of Heavenly Way. During the process, Daoist Karmic Virtue came into direct contact with the sabre. Due to this, Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre needs to restart all over again from ‘First Path’ despite already achieving the eight revolutions. As the compensation, the Sixth gave the sabre a Heavenly Way Blessing, ensuring within the next nine revolutions Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre will have a master with the disposition of Heavenly Way. Seventh Heavenly Way Era During the era of the Seventh Heavenly Way, the sabre was once fell into the possession of the Seventh Nine Serenities Ruler. However, since the Nine Path Phoenix Sabre still wasn’t completed, it was deemed unfit to enter the Seventh Ruler’s treasure trove. Eighth Heavenly Way Era Stellar Explosion Due to the Star Destroying Virus, Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre was involved in a stellar explosion together with Eighth Path Scallion Lady and Heart Demon Scarlet Firmament Sword. They were blasted into the past. Eighth Revolution Completed Completing the Ninth Revolution Upon officially becoming the Ninth Path and inherited the sabre, Song Shuhang immediately tried to complete the ninth revolution. However, as Song Shuhang was only a Weak – Eternal Life Being, the ninth revolution was stuck at 98%. The remaining 2% will be completed once Song Shuhang has completely tread his Way. Battle of Heavenly Way Dimension was summomed to the Heavenly Way Dimension by Song Shuhang at the suggestion of Dog Egg Dad to deal with the latter own counterpart Heavenly Way Mark. (Digit) Path Lineage Trivia Category:Legacy Category:Sabre Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Magical Item